The Runaway
by Rosethorn1611
Summary: (redid summery) Meet Rosethorn, a 14 year old girl on the run from her brother.He is after her for her powers. As she is hiding from him, she bumps into a mysterious blond girl,with powers as well(wonder who that is)
1. Default Chapter

Fan Fiction 

Hate the title but o well

Note: Rosethorn is not intended to be me. And by the way Rosethorn is not a name I made up, I borrowed it from _The Circle of Magic_. That does not belong to me. And is not the character from the story, just using the name. Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans either. Ok enough of that ,on with the story!

* * *

Title: The Runaway 

Summery: A mysterious girl is running from her brother. Although he is tracking her down for her powers, does he have a secret as well? And who does she meet as she is trying to hide from him?  
( Another version of the episode 'Terra.' )

Intro: The mysterious girl

Rosethorn, a 14 year old girl with orange-red hair ( kept in pigtails)

was running down the dark alley-ways as fast as she could go.

Her brother was hunting her for her powers. She had no clue as to what her

plant magic (or power) was going to do for him, but at the moment she really

didn't want to find out. She had been lost, alone and running for a week, and

was sick of it. She needed shelter, she needed a place to stay; a home. Of course

going back wasn't an option. But she had to find someplace to stay!

As she was wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that a girl was

running straight for her. The force of the impact caused them both to fall hard on

the ground.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the girl said.

"That's ok, neither was I."

"So where you headin.' " said the girl

"Well, you see I- I don't really know yet." stammered Rosethorn

"Join the club. I'm Terra who are you?"

* * *

-Let me know if u like!!! and there is only one way yo do that: REVIEW!! 


	2. chapter 2

Ok i hope u like this chapter!! if not than don't read. Still don't own the teen titans or Circle of Magic (i got a few ideas from that :-))

* * *

Tittle: The Runaway

Chapter 1: The Meeting of Terra

The girl that Rosethorn ran into was wearing jean shorts with brown boots. She had blond hair that fell to the middle of her back, and Brillant blue eyes. She had a grey shirt, with white long sleeves. She had black goggles around her neck with blue tinted lenses. She also had brown, heavey gloves on her hands.(A/N: did i get the discription right?)  
"I'm Terra,who are you?"  
"Rosethorn, I'm Rosethorn"  
"Cool name"  
"You live around here"  
"Nah, I'm a wanderer"  
"So you don't have a home"  
"Nope, I go here and there, I don't really like stayn' in one place.Why are you wandering the dark, lonly allyways anyways"  
"I'd rather not share. I just didn't like where I was living, so I left."said Rosethorn,ending the subject.  
"Alrighty then, well do you have a place to stay or somthing"  
"No, I've been sleeping on some of the more deserted streets"  
"But that can't be safe!"exclaimed Terra"What if you were hit by a car or somthing"  
"Well,that would be a chance I would have to take. It's not like I can go any place other than this"  
Terra suddenly felt a wave of pity wash over her. Poor girl had to sleep on the streets. They were in the same delima, yes, but at least she had a shelter  
"Hey, looks like were're in the same boat here. I found a cave pretty close to the city, wanna stay there"  
"I-I don't know"  
Rosethorn didn't know if she could trust this girl. There wern't to many people she could.  
"Oh come on what have you got to lose"  
True, not much, and she seemed nice enough.  
"I guess I could stay there for a while, it's better than the streets"  
"Thats the idea, It's about five hours from here"  
"What!"Rosethorn exclaimed" That will take forever walking"  
"Who said we had to walk"  
"How else are we gonna get there? fly?" she said sarcasticly "Precisly."(A/N:sp?)  
"What"  
"Yeah, fly"  
"Wait a minute, you can _fly._ As in, jump off a building and hover there"  
"Yup, well sorta.You see I have these powers, and I can control earth so I can make Rocks move and stuff like that"  
"Wow" she exclaimed "and I thought I was the only one with powers."(A/N:she whisperd the powers thing)  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing"  
Rosethorn really didn't want to tell Terra about her powers, not yet, not untill she could be proven to be trusted. (A/N:sounds like Raven don't it?) "Yeah, so anyway, hop on"  
As Terra and Rosethorn were beggining to take off, the rock which they were floating on was suddenly going haywire and jerking out of control.  
"You sure you know how to work this thing!" Rosethorn exclaimed "Of course I'm sure, there my powers after all, what, do you think, I can't control them"  
But just as Terra said that, the rock started to jerk more and Rosethornslipped off.

* * *

A/N: MUWAHAHAHA cliffie. Evil arn't I? will have next chapter up soon!  
REVIEW please! - Rosethorn 


	3. sry REAL chap 2

A/N: sorry peeps, i kinda screwed up on the chapters this is the real chapter 2 i'm sorta new here so ya, it was confusion!! ok enough of that, on with the show! ( or story mind you) i do not own the teen titans yada, yada or the circle of magic where,as i said before i got some of the ideas

**

* * *

****Tittle: The Runaway**

**chapter 2: You have Powers?**

Rosethorn was hurtling to down to the ground . She tried not to scream, for that would trigger her powers, But she did anyway.

An old willow tree started to faintly glow green, (A/N: it's not starfire's color of her starbolts, it's darker. Like the color of the grass or leaves.) as did Rosethorns body. The tree started to reach out rapidly and catch her.(A/N: her powers don't only do that when shes screams, she can control them. they only do that when she feels very scared or very angry. had 2 clear that up for my friend. I'll shut up now and get on with the story)

When Terra looked down to see what had happened, she saw the whole incident.

_"What the heck" she thought "Did I do that or did she?"_

_"It must've been her, I control earth not trees"_

As Terra flew down to the tree that was entwined with her new friend, She noticed that her new comrad was unconscious.

_"Better get you home, ok shelter really."_

After making sure that Rosethorn's Pulse And breathing were fine, she hauled her on to the rock and sped of into the night, and the rock didn't faulter once.

* * *

Terra was nearing the cave with the still unconscious Rosethorn when it was turning daylight.(A/N:if i didn't mention before, it was dark when they met. now it's light; go figure) Just when they were almost there, Terra spotted a figure heading towards them.

_"Oh perfect"_

As the thing got closer to them, Terra saw that it was a huge scorpian,distroying (A/N: sp?) everything in it's path.

_"Never fails, when your doing somthing, a villan comes along."_

She flew down to the ground and jumped off the rock.

"Ok, you just stay here while I kick this guy's -uh thing's butt." she said to the unconscious Rosethorn "Please be ok"

And with that, Terra left to beat up the monster.(A/N:if you are wondering, Terra didn't just leave her in the middle of the path where the scorpian was heading.She flew WAY away from it and dropped her and the rock off.)

Terra's first attemt to kill the thing was to pelt it with rocks. It seemed to work, untill the Scorpian noticed that she was the one thowing the rocks.Then she started running for her life.

_"Oh darn."_ She thought "_This is great, just great. I know, mabye if I lead it into a trap, I can squash it with a bolder or somthing, if my powers are willing to cooperate!"  
_Her plan was seemingly working, untill she accedently tripped and skidded across the ground.

_"Oh no! my butterfly clip"_

_"And now I'm scorpian food!"_

But just as she thought, it there was a flash of lightning.....And the the scorpian was lying in the dust.

* * *

A/N: Hope u liked it. next chapter up as soon as i get rid of writers block!  
pleazz i need to know what u think!!

-Baraira (Rosethorn in Japanese, the effect of bordom. te he:-))


End file.
